Lost
by PuReLoVe99
Summary: When a furious Clare gets lost at Jake's cabin, she loses something crucial... her memory.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during Nowhere To Run. Reviews, constructive criticism and feedback are greatly appreciated. I know it's short but I already have a few chapters written, so I will try update every few days.

Clare's P.O.V

Anger was boiling inside of me as I ran out the door.

_He's so despicable and ignorant and a complete idiot, _I thought as I began listing off the terrible things about Jake, my new stepbrother.

Why did think it was okay to desperately throw himself at me, then after being rejected go and make out with my best friend?

And Ali, the hypocrite, she knows what it's like to be cheated on, yet here she is going around and being the other woman. This is the second time I found her kissing one of my boyfriends. She always asks why bad things happen to her, well it's because she does stupid things. But, should I forgive her? Do I even want to?

But most importantly, how did I begin this day with a full load of confidence and end it with nothing but anger?

I was contemplating these questions as I was exploring the forest, creating as great a distance between Jake and I as possible.

Suddenly, something caught onto my foot and I fell flat on my face, banging my head on a something shark.

"Clare?" I heard someone scream.

Eli?

And then everything went black.

Eli's P.O.V

It was nine o'clock when I finally reached the party at Jake's cabin. I took a deep breath as I brought my bike to the door.

Yes a bike, because after crashing my car, my license was suspended and my beloved car was destroyed. My parents, with logical intensions, refused to let me unsuspended my license; let alone pay for another car. Yeah, crashing Morty wasn't one of my best ideas, but biking is getting me in better shape.

Anyways, I knock on the door and hear a high pitched shrill.

I groan internally, maybe I shouldn't have come. I think to myself.

Before I have time to change my mind and leave the door is opened, and reveals an extremely frightened Ali and Bianca.

"Calm down, it's just me." I began to say. "Maybe you two should lay off the horror movies."

"Oh Eli, thank God it's just you!" Ali says, letting me inside.

"Who else would it be, the Boogie Monster?" I question with a smirk. "So what's gotten you two into a fright? And where is everyone else?"

"There all looking for Clare," Ali states, and my heart stops beating. "She ran off after getting upset. We heard some freaky noises, so Jake and Drew went to go look for her, and Katie and Marisol are outside getting high."

Confused about the last piece of information, I shrug it off. "Why did she get upset?" I asked, concerned.

"Well… um…" Ali stuttered.

"She caught Bhandari and Martin lip locking, and took off. But who blames her, it was a bitch move for a best friend." Bianca says, in a tone that was intended to anger Ali.

Without knowing a response I decide to go out and search for her, I let Ali and Bianca know I'm leaving and begin to explore the forest.

Within fifteen minutes of searching I begin to get worried, and my mind begins taunting me.

What if she's hurt? What if someone kidnapped her? What if an animal attacked her?

I suddenly hear a branch snap loudly and my heart is filled with hope.

"Clare?" I call out, hoping to hear a reply.

Instead I find an unconscious Clare.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's P.O.V

Mesmerizing green eyes. A warm sensation in my chest. A hearse. Only in black. That sensation. Broken Glasses. Beautiful Eyes. That sensation. English Class. A bench. That sensation. A kiss, a fantastic kiss. That sensation. Poison. A knife. A scream. Fright. Confusion. A first date. That feeling. Pierced Ears. Arguing. Fighting. Screaming. An accident. A play. Anger. An interview. Concern. Drugs. Rage. A monologue. That sensation. Mesmerizing green eyes.

My eyes fluttered open and I inhaled sharply.

The collage of images, events and feelings; was it only a dream? But the feelings were too strong to have been just a dream. I suddenly noticed my surroundings.

White walls, white doors, white blinds hovering over a white window. The bed that I had been sleeping on was a gurney, covered in sheets that were again, white.

No creativity whatsoever. I think to myself. Wait, where am I? I ponder as a lady enters the room. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, along with a red floral shirt and a blazer as well. The heels on her feet made an extremely annoying clicking sound as she walked and her face was emotionless.

"Clare? Sweetie, you're awake?" the lady asks.

Clare, the name rings in my head. Sounds familiar, but I can't put a face to the name. "Who is Clare?" I ask, but then continue, "And who are you?"

She laughs a little before her face goes back to a serious look. "You're not joking?" she questions, but I don't reply. "The head trauma is worse than the doctor assumed." She says, mainly to herself, before exiting the room.

Minutes later, she returns along with a man that I assume is the doctor she mentioned.

"Clare?" the man asks.

"Why does people keep asking me for Clare, I don't know who she is." I state calmly but firmly.

"Okay," the man says peacefully, "Well, then what is your name?"

I open my mouth to reply to the simple question, but nothing comes to my head. I tried my hardest to scrap together any remembrance of a name and nothing came. My head started pounding heavily, and tears started to form from my eyes.

"I…I d-don't remember…" I stuttered as a tear rolled down my cheek

"Oh sweetie, don't cry it's okay." The lady says wiping the tears.

"And who are you?" I ask the lady. "Why are you being so nice to a stranger?" And with that line the lady started crying.

"Helen, why don't you give me and Clare a few minutes." I hear the doctor whisper to the lady, who's apparently named Helen, and she leaves the room.

"Am I Clare?" I ask, and the doctor nods his head.

"Why don't I remember anything? When I try and think of anything my head starts pounding and my vision gets blurry. Doctor, what's wrong with me?" I ask, scared.

"Is it okay if I call you Clare?" he questions softly, and I reply with a nod. "Well Clare, two days ago you were in a forest with some friends and you tripped and banged you're head. You were brought into this hospital immediately and we discovered that there was no physical damage. Only your memory was affected."

"You say that like it's a good thing." I mumble. "Is it permanent?"

"Well, with the brain scans I took, your memory should recover in a few months."

"Months?" I blurt out.

"Well, it's better then never recovering." He says, trying to bring the good side of this.

"Wait, who are you?" I ask. Why am I supposed to trust you? I thought to myself.

"I am Dr. Smith, your family's doctor. I've known you since you were born and have all your track records for proof, in case you don't trust me." He says with a slight smile, and it's as though he read my mind.

"And who is the lady who was crying, Helen?" I question, trying to obtain as much information as possible.

"She is your mother." Dr. Smith says as he scans the text on a clipboard. "So Clare, please help me make your recovery faster, did you have any dreams? Is so, please tell me every detail." Dr. Smith asks, with a pen and paper.

"What are you, a psychologist?" I question, and he points to a picture frame containing two certificates saying 'PhD in Psychology and Paediatrician'.

I make an 'O' shape with my mouth.

"Well, I had a dream. But it was just a series of pictures. I don't really remember any of them, except the piercing green eyes." I begin.

Eli's P.O.V

It's been two days since the accident at Jake's cabin. School has started and Clare still hasn't shown up.

I've grown worried. So worried, I don't sleep well at night. So worried, I don't eat properly. So worried, that I walked up to Jake, without commenting on his shenanigan with Ali, and asked him if he knew anything. Now that took a lot!

To be honest, I still love Clare tremendously. I mean, you don't just get over a love like that over night. However, with the help of some medication, I've decided the only thing I want is for her to be happy, and to be friends again. I'd even settle for just English partners. I just want to be in her life, and I'll take any position other than Crazy Ex.

As I settle in my first class, I begin to tune out of the boring lecture.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," the teacher starts, and I snap into reality, "You're wanted in the office."

As I walked down the empty halls, I started to ponder what could possibly be the reason to be called down. I haven't done anything stupid or reckless, yet. Before I could think of any more reasons, I reached the end of my journey, the office.

I walked up to the secretary and before saying anything she says, "Principal Simpson would like to have a brief discussion with you in his office."

I open the door to reveal Ali, Adam, Jake and Principal Simpson gathered around a table.

"Eli, please sit." Mr. Simpson says and I glance at Adam, who returns with a confused yet worried look, that matches how I feel.

"I am sure you all know that Miss. Edwards has been in an accident," Mr. Simpson begins and my eyes widen, attention completely on him. "Well, although no physical damage has happened, she has severed memory loss."

I want to ask questions, but my mouth forgot how to move.

"Memory loss?" Ali questions. "How sever?"

"She doesn't remember anything, not even her own name." Simpson replied.

My heartbeat slows, and I ask emotionlessly "Is it permanent?"

"The doctor says no, but full recovery could take a few months. Now I understand you guys are probably racing with questions, but breaking the bad news isn't why I called you all here. Clare insists she begins school again, and Dr. Smith agrees it could quicken her recovery to see familiar things. However, he insists that today no one interacts with her. We want to see what Clare will remember on her own and see which parts of her brain were affected. Now, knowing you're her friends you would probably be the first to attempt any interactions. Please refrain from doing so, don't direct any attention to her whatsoever, the teachers and staff were all informed and they will inform students who try to do anything."

The one time I'm speechless is the time I should be asking thousands of questions! I think to myself, angry at the irony.

"When does she come back?" Jake asks.

"Today at noon." Simpson replies. "Well that's all I had to say. You may go back to class whenever, I understand this information might be difficult to grasp, so I let you four have a moment." And he leaves the room.

We remain silent before Ali starts to tear up a bit, causing a change reaction. After fifteen minutes of tears and general sadness, we exit his office. And as I walk into the busy hallway I see her.

With her huge glistening blue eyes and short curly auburn hair, she stood innocently in the middle of the hallway. She looked completely and utterly lost.

Clare's P.O.V

The crowded hallways and loud teenagers, nothing was familiar. With Dr. Smith behind me I felt like a lab rat, being watched to see my reaction. I felt lost and was about to start crying until I saw him.

The Mesmerizing green eyes; the eyes I could never forget in a million years.

I quickly walked up to him and said, "You. I know you. You're… E-Elijah Goldsworthy!" I say with a grin, and by the shimmer in his eyes, I could tell that he knew me too.


	3. Chapter 3

_A note at the beginning of the chapter, how cliché! _

**Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and sending the lovely reviews. There have been a tremendous amount of people reading, reviewing, story alerts or adding to favourites, and for that I am truly grateful. I will continue to update weekly if people continue to read and review. However, I probably won't put a note at the beginning or end because I find them annoying. **

Eli's P.O.V

"_You. I know you. You're… E-Elijah Goldsworthy!" _

My heart skipped a beat. _Did she really just say that? The girl with severed memory loss, who doesn't even remember her name, only remembers me._

I was speechless, words couldn't form, my tongue was stuck and my lips were so loose.

And then tears formed in her beautiful eyes. "I'm wrong aren't I?"

"No." I retorted quickly, to keep the tears from flowing. "You're right. I am Elijah Goldsworthy. How did you remember that?"

"Well, you're in my dreams… the only thing in my dreams." she replied, slowly.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, was it?" Dr. Smith asked, and I nodded. "Do you mind missing class and coming with Clare and I."

"Sure, absolutely." I replied eagerly. I was willing to miss the whole month of school to help Clare. I was determined to help Clare get her memory back, but I still had so many unanswered questions.

I was led to room that contained a couch, a chair and a desk.

"Please, Elijah and Clare, take a seat." Dr. Smith said, with a grin. "So Clare, what do you remember about Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Well in my dreams, there are just consecutive images. I didn't remember any of them except a pair of emerald eyes, which when I saw Elijah, I realized that he was the owner of the magnificent eyes." Clare began. "But after seeing his eyes, I started to remember more. There was just one image, but I memorized it and every detail."

"What was the image?" Dr. Smith questioned.

"Well, Elijah was dressed in all black, driving a hearse and destroying my glasses. He gets out of the cars, hands me pieces of the shredded glasses, and complements my eyes, saying that they are beautiful. It was that moment that I saw his piercing emerald eyes and the first time, I had a warm sensation in my heart." She replies, and I can't help but smile.

"I also remember random objects or words. Stuff that doesn't make sense, or have any correlation with anything." She states.

"Such as?"

"Like an English class… writing partners… a bench… Romeo and Juliet… Frustration… and Julia." Clare states, slowly. My eyes widen at the last comment.

"Well thank you, Clare. Do you mind giving me and Elijah a moment?" the doctor asks, and Clare nods and exits the room.

"So, what of her memory was accurate?" he asks me softly. "See, I don't know your relationship with her, so that is why I asked you to come and listen, see if any of it rings a bell. "

"To be honest, everything was true and had some resemblance of out relationship. Her story about me breaking her glasses, that's how we first met. And her details are completely accurate. The random words aren't so random. English class was our second, but first formal meeting, she was in advanced English 11, even though she was a year younger and we were paired as writing partners. There is this bench; we called it our bench, where we both skipped English class to work on our assignments. Romeo and Juliet was a project we had to complete. We had to create short film of the story, and it was when we shared our first kiss. Frustration, was how she felt when I rejected her and refused to give her a reason, but then ended up telling her about my dead, ex-girlfriend, named -"

"Julia" we said in unison.

"Clare is beginning to remember our whole relationship, she is just stuck a few months behind. The only thing is, I don't know it why she only remembers me." I state.

"This is truly remarkable; Clare's fast progress. She said she remembered more when she saw you, maybe you are the key to her memory." He said, with a voice of enthusiasm.

A smiled at that thought but then continued, "That still doesn't answer my question, why me?"

"Well, aren't you the one who found her and brought her to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I retorted.

"The secretaries told me. Also, are you and Clare in a relationship?" he questioned. "Because I have had patients with memory loss, and the first person they remember is the one they truly care about the most."

"But Clare and I broke up three months ago." I stated.

"My guess is she still has feelings for you, but before you let that get to your head, she needs your help to remember those feelings. But she's off to a tremendous start."

Clare's P.O.V

Intelligence. The woman keeps telling me I have it, but I don't believe her.

Helen. That's her name. But I suppose to call her mom. Why, I don't know.

"Clare…Clare…Clare!" she repeats the bizarre word, softly at first but then louder. My eyes widen as I remember that's my name.

"Right that's me. Yeah?" I asked.

Slowly, I am memorizing a name to a face, but I keep forgetting that I am Clare. Or at least that's what they told me.

Clare. Clare. Clare. Maybe if I repeat it in my head it will stick, and then I might believe that I have a little intelligence, but until then I will continue to believe that I am no smarter than a rock. But then again, a rock knows it's a rock.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to start school. You don't have to." The wom- Hel- My mom asks in a friendly tone, but I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"No, I should go. It will be good for me." I reply honestly. I truly believe that school will be good for my memory. Or at least hope it will be good for my memory. Plus I will get to see Elijah again. That boy fascinates me to no extend.

I walk into the large building and everyone is staring at me. I guess someone must have told them all that I lost my memory, but by the looks of their faces it looks like someone told them I contracted some sort of deadly disease.

"Clare!" I hear someone scream with excitement.

Clare? Clare. That's me! Maybe this won't be so hard. I shift my entire body towards the sound to see a petite, dark skinned girl. Her big black eyes are wide and her white smile is large. Her smile falls and she asks, "You really don't remember me?"

I shake my head slowly, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm Ali. We've been best friends since grade nine when we were in the same advanced classes." She states with a smile. "We've been through a lot together, but we have time to catch up. So what is your schedule like?"

Schedule? What was that again? I look down at my hands, and notice a single sheet of paper. I hand it to her and she begins to read it. I smile knowing I got it right.

"Well first you have Advanced English, then Gym, Lunch, Art and Math with me. Sounds like a good schedule, except that we have only one subject together." The girl- Ali says.

Ali, my best friend. I have to remember that. I see Elijah walk up to us and I smile, finally a familiar face.

"Hey, she has English first block with you, can you take care of her while I get to my first class." Ali asks him and he nods his head. She turns around and walks away.

"So Clare, how do you feel." He asks, with a concerned face.

"Stupid." I reply honestly. "I just can't do it. So many names and relationships and feelings and stories and history and school and I-I…"

"Pause. Breathe. Rewind. And play." he says and I swear I had dejavu.

"People keep giving me information that I am suppose to know, but they are giving it to me so quickly I can't retain it fast enough. And it's frustrating. I've never felt so stupid and useless. Or at least I don't think I have." I explain and he smirks.

"Well I am here for you and will help. What do you find hardest to remember?" he asks.

"Names, most specifically mine. And how stupid do I have to be to not even know my own name? I know more about you than I know about myself!" I say and he looks sufficiently entertained.

"What exactly do you know about me?" he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm being serious." I state.

His expression changes and he says, "First, you are not stupid. Don't ever say that. Memory loss is severe, and just the fact that you remember something is important."

A loud buzzing noise sweeps throughout the school and I jump.

"What the heck is that?" I ask, startled.

He chuckles, "That's the bell. It starts and ends classes. Come on, we are late for English."

He leads me to a door and as we enter the classroom all eyes are on us.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you're late. You know the rules, dete-" An older woman, standing at the front of the room begins. "Oh, Clare. Welcome back. Eli, don't worry about it."

"Eli? Why didn't you tell me to call you that? I like it so much better than Elijah." I ask him. He smiles and the class chuckles.

"Trust me, I like it better too." He replies.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Miss. Edwards mind taking your seats?"

"Edwards, another name to remember. Who's Edward?" I ask as I roll my eyes and everyone laughs.

"Clare **Edwards**"Eli says.

I feel my face go red. "See I told you. Stupid!" I tell him as I take my seat.

Apart from the forgetting of my own last name, my first two classes went by easily. Lunch was harder, everyone introducing him or herself. It was a catapult of new names and faces, and more stories I was suppose to know.

After school I walked into a place called the Dot with Eli and led me to a table of people.

"Hey guys." Eli says.

"Hey" they all mumble.

"Okay, let me see if I got this."

I point to the blonde girl and say, "Marisol"

Then the East Indian girl and say, "Jenna"

Then the African-American girl and say, "Ali"

I look at the guys and point to the pale guy in a plaid shirt, "Dave"

Then point to the darker skinned guy and say "Drew"

Then the shabby, brunette boy and say "Dave"

Then the dark haired guy wearing a football jersey, "K.C"

All of their faces turn into a look of pity.

"I'm all wrong, aren't I?" I ask.

"The names are right, they just don't match the faces." The guy in the plaid shirt says.

I sit down and groan, "I am never going to get this right!"

"It's okay, you're doing great so far." The blonde reassures.

"Hey everyone" another boy says as he walks up to the table.

"Hey Adam," I say and everyone's jaws drop. My eyes widen. "Adam! Oh my gosh, I remember you!"

"See you are getting better, now I am going to the washroom." Eli says as he leaves the room.

"Hey, I am going to go get a coffee." I say as I turn around and make my way to the counter.

As I reach the counter I bump into a large figure covered in black.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Clare?" the man asks.

Clare? Clare. Clare. Why does that sound so familiar? And who is this man? Why does he scare me? "I'm sorry who?" I ask, politely.

"Don't play dumb, you know who I am." He says with a smirk.

"No, I really don't, I'm sorry." I reply.

"What, did Emo-Boy erase your memory? It's me, Fitz!" He says with a louder tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. They make my day a lot brighter.**

Clare's P.O.V

"What, did Emo-Boy erase your memory? It's me, Fitz!" He says with a louder tone.

"Please stop yelling at me, I'm sorry." I say as my eyes fill with tears, threatening to flow at any moment.

"Clare, come on!" he says, raising his voice and grabs my wrist.

"Who's Clare?" I ask, still very confused, as I try free from his grip.

"Now I know you're not that stupid!" he yells, at the top of his lungs and the barrier keeping the tears from flowing snaps, and the water spurs out of my eyes uncontrollably.

In the blink of an eye I am free from his grasp and gently pushed aside.

Eli's P.O.V

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I spit in the monsters face.

"Me? What the fuck did you do to her?" Fitz yells back.

Soon, a crowd has formed around us. Adam, Drew, K.C and Dave are behind me, ready to defend. Owen, Bianca and several other boys gather behind Fitz.

"She lost her memory! She doesn't remember anything!" I state.

"Don't bullshit me, Emo-Boy." Fitz laughs.

"Why would he lie?" Adam steps in.

"It's true Fitz. Everyone at school knows." Bianca says, and I'm surprised she's agreeing with me.

"Oh my God." Fitz says, more to himself, but still with a concerned voice.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain." Clare mumbles, with Ali, Jake and Jenna by her side, calming her down.

"Still same old Saint Clare." Owen mutters and I hear a few people chuckle.

Fitz takes a step towards Clare when I step in front of him.

"I think you've cause her enough trauma for today." I say, with fire in the tone.

"Don't tell me what to do." Fitz says as he shoves me back.

I turn towards Clare and see Jake soothing her. Boy, do I envy that man right now. But right now we are on the same team. So I mouth the words 'Take her home' and he nods. And soon she is gone and I am left to fight the maniac.

Well technically, Fitz is left to fight the maniac, me.

I'm not alone; the boys are still behind me, but with her presence gone I might as well be alone. And I admit, the rational side of my head was thinking properly, watching a fight in her fragile state wouldn't be any good, however I can't help but feel… frightened?

That can't be right.

Jake's P.O.V

I rushed Clare out of the Dot and led her to my truck. She looks terrified, and I can't help but feel bad. I can't imagine what she's thinking, or how lost she must feel. I have tried to keep my distance, because interfering right now probably isn't the best idea, but the task is easier said than done.

I think, maybe if she doesn't remember anything we can start new, as stepbrother and stepsister. That just leaves me to cope, and eventually I'll get over it.

But then I'm not being honest with her and if one day she does remember everything she'll resent me for not telling her the truth.

And I can't have her resenting me. That beautiful angel resenting me is my personal hell.

"W-where a-are you t-taking me?" she stutters with tears in her eyes.

"Home." I reply.

"What's that?" she asks, and I remember that she still hasn't been to her home. The poor girl has been stuck staying at the hospital for the last week running tests and being watched like a specimen.

"I really don't know how to describe it." I say with a chuckle. "It's like, a place where you live. A habitat, if you must."

"Oh." She replies softly. "And I live there alone?"

"No, your mom is there too." I said, and hesitated before continuing, not knowing whether to tell her about our new living arrangements.

"Helen, right?" she questions andI nod.

"So how are you? How do you feel?" I question trying to change the subject.

"Who are you?" she asks, ignoring my question.

"I'm Jake. Jake Martin." I replied cautiously. I really didn't know how to answer questions about our relationship, so I was hoping she wouldn't ask anymore.

"Why are you nervous? Were we not good friends?" she asks and I smile at the irony. We were _great _friends.

"No, we were childhood friends. And now we are… well, stepsiblings." I say and mentally preparing for the aftermath.

"Stepsibling?" she asks, astonished. "Clare Edwards seems more like a person to have a sister, not a stepbrother."

"What's with the talking in third person?" I chuckled.

"Well, until I feel like Clare Edwards and remember her life I really don't consider myself… her. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't remember anything about her. Not her friends, family, hobbies, nothing."

"Well that's very insightful. No offence, but you sound exactly like the Clare Edwards I know." I teased.

"No offence, but I feel angry at you. And I have no clue why." She says and I feel my palms starting to sweat. "But then again, my emotions have been completely out of tune. I mean that girl Ali; she claims to be my best friend, yet I feel angry with her too."

"And Eli…" she mumbles, so softly I almost don't hear her.

"What about Eli?" I ask with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing." She replies nervously, and I can tell she's lying. But instead of pestering her, I let it go and we continue our ride in peaceful silence.

After a few minutes of driving we reach the Edwards' house. I mean, our house.

"Welcome to our humble abode." I say as I open the door to our house.

As she enters the house she looks around in awe.

Still Jake's P.O.V

It's been a whole hour since the fiasco at the Dot. Clare spent majority of the time in her bedroom, doing what I assume was snooping around. Which isn't really snooping if it's her room. After her exploration, we sat on the couch and began talking. Abut nothing really, but it felt amazing to just relax, and pretend that nothing happened at my cabin and I didn't screw up the only good thing in my life.

The only good thing in my life. I repeat in my head.

The only good thing in my life.

Why was I doing this? She was the only good thing in my life, why was I letting her go? So what she was my stepsister, who cares? I love her and I shouldn't –

My thoughts were interrupted as all of our friends barged into our house. I heard Clare gasp as she looked at the boys. Drew's shirt was torn and he looked as though he took a few punches. K.C had a few scrapes on his face and his arms and Adam and the girls looked terrified. Although Eli looked the worst; his lip was torn and bleeding heavily and he had a big, black circle around his eye.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked them, but mainly to Eli, with a concerned tone. Why was she concerned about him? I was the one with a heart torn in two.

"We'll survive." He said.

"I'm so sorry. Come here, let me clean you up." She said as she led him to the bathroom.

"So what happened?" I asked the crowd of teens.

"Well, after you two left, things got pretty violent." Ali began.

"Fitz threw the first punch at Eli and then everyone went ballistic." Adam added.

"It was Fitz's army against us. But, if you think we look torn up, you should see how they look." Drew said with a joking smirk.

"Well, that was fun, but I should get going." Dave said. "Anyone need a ride?"

"Me." Jenna, Adam and Drew said in unison.

"Ali do you want a ride?" Dave asked, cautiously.

"I'd rather walk." She spat, with venom in her voice and I could sense serious tension between the two.

Within minutes the living room that was full of people was now empty and I was left in complete solitude.

Wait? Where were Eli and Clare? Surely it doesn't take that long to clean cuts. I thought to myself.

I walked up the stairs and headed to the washroom. I contemplated knocking, but what could I be interrupting?

I open the door and my heart stopped.

There, in front of me was Eli and Clare.

Kissing.

And I don't mean a cute peck on the lips.

I mean passionately, lip smacking, with tongue, _KISSING. _


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's P.O.V

It's amazing how fast emotions can change.

Right now I'm sitting at a family dinner, with Eli to my left and Jake to my right, and although I should feel awkward as the boy's take turn glaring at each other, I feel nothing but confusion.

However, it was only moments ago that my lips were pressed against Eli's, and I'd been full with ecstasy. It was as though the world stopped moving, and everything was perfect.

And then it was all taken away as Jake rudely ripped us apart. He began yelling, at first at me, but then Eli stepped in the middle and began defending me. But Eli could only take so many insults, and before I knew it they were feverously yelling at each other.

In the middle of the argument, Jake had turned to me and said "Don't you remember the terrible things he did to you? He was suffocating you!"

"I plead with insanity, what's your excuse for playing tonsil hockey with Miss. Bhandari?" Eli had retorted.

And I stood there, like a deer in headlights, listening to the awful secrets that the two men were revealing about each other.

The silence that I'd been craving finally came, as my mother entered the house.

"Maybe I should go." Eli had said, breaking the peace.

"I think that would be best." Jake had replied.

I had begun walking Eli to the door, when my ever-so-happy mother interrupted our good-byes.

"Eli, I would like to thank-you for everything you've done for Clare, with trying to get her memory back. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Helen had asked.

"I don't want to impose." Eli had replied politely.

"It isn't an imposition if I am inviting you, now is it? Please, it's the least I can do." My mother asked with a smile.

"Alright," Eli had agreed with an uneasy tone, and I had heard Jake groan.

And that's how it happened. Now I am sitting in the middle of these two boys, and I feel lost wondering what terrible things these men could have possible done to me.

Eli suffocated me? I hope with all my heart that that isn't a literal meaning, and that Eli didn't actually hurt me. I mean, Eli said he pleads with insanity, what kind of insanity is he pleading with? But Helen seems to respect him, and she wouldn't treat a man so kindly if he had beaten up her daughter, would she? And the feelings I feel towards Eli are so strong, I couldn't have been physically hurt and feel this way about him. And with these feelings the question continues to circle my thoughts, were Eli and I possible more than just friends?

"Could you please pass the salt, Clare?" Jake asked, leading me out of my trance.

I hand him the shaker, and a whole new rant begins in my mind.

What about Jake? Kissing Miss. Bhandari. I'm hoping that is a student, but I have no idea who it is and why would it bother me? We are nothing but stepsiblings, but Jake said we were childhood friends, could I have possibly had a crush on him? Or were we ever in a relationship?

As I continue to eat the meal in front of me I look from left to right and see my mom, Eli, Jake and Mr. Martin.

And who is this character, Mr. Martin. He is my stepfather, but for how long? Where did he and my mom meet? Did I attend their wedding? But most importantly, where is my father?

Anger begins to seep into my skin. This isn't fare, why am I literately putting the pieces of my life back together? Why did I have to be the one to loose my memory? Did I anger God some how?

God… I've been told how religious I was, but I can't help but feel disbelief.

"Well, thank you for the lovely dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Martin." Eli said as he stood up, "But I really should be getting home. See you later Clare."

As Eli left, Helen began cleaning up the table.

"Mom, not to sound rude, I mean Mr. Martin you are a very kind man, but I know that you aren't my father. I was just wondering where my father actually is?" I asked, and I could feel the tension in the room building.

"Well, Clare, he doesn't live in Toronto anymore." My mother said, and I could tell the moment it escaped her lips that it was a lie.

"Then where does he li-" I began to ask before I was rudely interrupted.

"My, my, you know Eli is such a gentleman. You two should get back together." Mr. Martin said bluntly and Jake nearly choked on his water.

"I'm sure Clare doesn't want to bombarded herself with a relationship right now, especially not with Eli." Jake said, with an eerie tone.

"What's wrong with Eli?" My mother asked.

"He's just… not her type." Jake said.

"And what exactly is my type?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well as I remember, tall, brunette, often found wearing plaid." He said with a smirk.

"Good to know…?" I said, almost in the form of a question and excused myself from the table.

As I ran up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder how I ended up with such a messed up family. I mean my mother is lying about the whereabouts of my father, my stepfather is suggesting I get a boyfriend, and I think my stepbrother just hit on me.

Nonetheless, this dysfunctional family isn't giving my any help in finding my identity. I am slowly putting the pieces together, but I've learned I shouldn't trust anyone but myself. These people could very well be taking advantage of my fragile mind and moulding it anyway they please. Now I must take measures into my own hands and find answers to my questions.

I pick up my cell phone and begin dialling.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Clare. Are you busy tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's P.O.V

"And you have no idea who Miss. Bhandari is?" I asked, and she shook her head, no.

I was sitting in a little café, only a few blocks from our school, sipping a latte. Across me sat Ali. I had called her moments ago hoping that maybe she, as my 'best friend', could answer a few of my questions. And she seemed pleased that I went to her for help.

So far I had figured out that Jake and I had previously dated, but when we found out our parents were engaged he broke up with me. So I guess that answers my question on why I would be upset if he kissed another girl.

Although Ali seemed a little hesitant throughout the whole night, and I can't help but feeling she is leaving out crucial information. Nonetheless, I am not going to believe everything she says, I am simply going to ask each and every one of my friends the same questions and try put their answers into one story. Simple enough, right?

I want to ask about Eli, and find out what happened between us, but I'm almost too scared to hear the truth. What if he did something terrible? I don't know how I would handle knowing that.

"Is that the end of your questions?" she asked with a smile, "Because I can answer more, if you'd like."

"Um," I said cautiously, "No I don't think so. Wait. Yeah. I've been asking you questions about my life all night. Tell me about yourself. I mean I don't really know anything about you."

"Well, where to start?" she giggled. Ali went on to tell me all about herself. About her family, her hobbies, and even something's we did together. I learned that she is really enthusiastic and I understood why we were such close friends. Her perky attitude and bright smile is so up bringing that I had forgotten all about my own problems. We'd spent the rest of the night giggling and telling jokes. When I finally looked at my watch it was nearly eleven o'clock, and the streets were isolated.

When I finally got home from such a productive night, I quietly snuck back into my bedroom without making a sound.

Before falling into a deep sleep I found a photograph in my nightstand. As I glanced at the photo, I couldn't help but giggle. It was a silly photo of Eli and I. Eli's lips were lightly pressed against my check and I was wearing a ridiculous facial expression, but nonetheless we looked cheerful. Sitting on a, very familiar, bench with his arm tightly around my waist, we looked like the perfect couple.

It was a picture perfect moment, full of bliss and happiness. It's moments like this that you see in movies or read about in books. A moment that creates sparks, and only happens to the fewest of people

It's a moment I wish I remembered.

Have you ever been stuck trying to figure out a question, staring at it for hours on end, and finally as you become fed up and are about to quit, you get that epiphany moment when everything begins to make sense.

I began to see images, of places and people that I knew and remembered. The faces were of the people at school and with the words they were saying, everything was making sense. That feeling, that warm sensation, was so powerful it felt as though everything was right again.

And then something started screeching and everything disappeared.

My eyes widened as I realized it was just a dream, and the screeching noise that had startled me was just my clock.

Why was my clock screaming?

Confused, I began hitting the damn thing hoping it would shut up. With every incessant buzz it made, my head throbbed harder and harder.

Why won't it just shut up!

And then it went silent. I took a deep breath, and began getting ready for school.

About an hour later, I was entering the halls of Degrassi, dreading what drama would happen today.

School hasn't been getting any easier, and I am not talking about the curriculum. People continue to stare at me, as though I am crazy, and I can't help but feel self-conscious.

"Morning Blue Eyes," the oh-so familiar voice sung into my ear.

"Good morning," I replied as I smiled weakly.

"Look, about the kiss. I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you or put any stress onto you. Let's just forget it ever happened." He said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Eli, you're such a sweet guy. Thank you for being so understanding." I replied as I gave him an innocent hug. But the innocence faded as Jake came into the picture.

"Morning Clare!" He said kindly. "Eli." He grunted, so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

Almost.

"Good morning." I replied, trying not to let the awkwardness that I felt seep into my tone.

"Well, come on Clare, I'll walk you to your first class." Eli said, as he picked up on me being uncomfortable. God, how he read me like a book!

"No, no. I'd be delighted to take her to class." Jake said as he grabbed my arm.

"Well, your class is on the other side of the school, don't worry about it." Eli said, taking my arm and pulling me closer to him.

"I don't mind being late." Jake snapped, pulling me back towards him.

"Why don't we let Clare decide?" Eli said boldly, and I began to think this wasn't about just walking me to class.

"Because Clare doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember the great things about our relationship, or the crazy things about yours. " Jake replied, with an angry tone.

A few students began to crowd around, and I feel the throbbing slowly but surely seeping into my head.

"Really? Because she seems to remember me more than she remembers you." Eli retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, and soon she'll remember how insane you are!" Jake yelled directly into my ear.

They began yelling at each other, in pure fury.

And then the headache received full power and began hammering into my brain. My hands began to shake and tears flooded my eyes.

"Stop! Please stop yelling! Please. Just. Stop." I yelled as the tears rolled down my cheeks, hoping to get their attention.

Their mouths froze and Adam came running in.

Softy and quietly, he spoke. "Clare, sweetheart, are you okay? Come, I'll take you to class."

And just like that, I was removed from that awful situation. My headache was still prominent, but the yelling was gone, and soon after, so were the tears.

Adam's P.O.V

I was sitting in class, taping my pen and listening to the lecture. I was supposed to be taking notes but I just couldn't focus.

My day hadn't started out well; I had slept in and been forced to run to school. I was praying that I'd make it there on time, but just in case I was preparing a story to tell the principal on why I was late and hopefully squeeze my way out of a detention.

As I ran through the security I was overwhelmed with relief; I had made it on time.

But my happiness was soon consumed with anger as I saw poor, fragile Clare in the middle of Eli and Jake's fight. She looked like she was going to cry, so I, being half superhero, swooped in and saved her from the battle.

As we walked, I spoke gently to her, and tried to figure out what happened.

She had told me what had happened the night before, how she and Eli kissed and how Jake got pissed off from it. And today's fight was just a continuation of yesterdays. But she also told me that every time she hears loud noises, like yelling or music, she gets these throbbing headaches that blur her vision and cloud her thoughts.

Knowing Clare, I didn't say anything alarming, but I am truly worried about her. I mean, the girl had a severe head trauma and doesn't remember anything, and now she has terrible migraines. It's probably just a side effect from the concussion, but what if it's something worse?

And knowing all that, these idiotic boys are still fighting for her heart. It angers me to no end.

11:57- As soon as it's lunchtime, those boys are going to be getting a mouth full from me.

11:58.

11:59.

12:00.

I gather my books and dash out of the classroom, beside my locker is Eli, waiting to join me for lunch. As we enter the cafeteria I grab his arm and drag him to the table Jake is sitting at.

Without releasing my grip from Eli, I begin to say, "I have a bone to pick with you two. So your little show this morning put Clare into a state of panic. She told me everything, and I must say I am disgusted. The innocent girl doesn't remember anything and all you two can think about it fighting for her? Well, why don't we fix her brain, before you both go messing with her heart? Did you know that she has massive headaches that are triggered with loud noises?" I pause, and they remained silent. "That's what I thought. Stop arguing around her, it's driving her crazy! And with the trauma she's had, she doesn't need any more insanity."

"I-I didn't know about her headaches." Jake said softy.

"I just feel so bad for her. I can't imagine how lost she feels." Eli said.

"And she doesn't remember what I did to her, this is my chance to start over." Jake and Eli said in unison.

"But you know that if and when she remembers everything, she'll be so angry that you didn't tell her." I argued.

Just as I finished my sentence, she entered the cafeteria and the boys went speechless. She noticed all of us and slowly began walking to our table.

"Can I sit here?" she asked softy.

"Of course." Jake replied.

Eli's P.O.V

"And there will be no more yelling?" she questioned.

"No more yelling." I practically whispered, and she giggled.

Oh, how I missed her laugh.

As lunch was ending and the bell rang, she skipped off to her class and I looked at her with admiration. How someone could be so happy after such a traumatic experience, I had no idea.

I still love her, and I won't give up. Not just yet.

Jake had cleared his voice, and began to speak. "I know you are still going after her heart, I'm not stupid. But so am I, so let the best man win." He said as he cleaned up his lunch.

"But with the amount of makeup you wear, can I ever consider you a man?" he said before leaving the table.

I have never been an extremely competitive person, but I can't help but want to destroy Jake.

This. Means. War.


End file.
